


True Love has a Habit of Coming Back

by Rixie96



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Big brother Jun, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Eijun is a big brother, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Furuya cares, Haruichi is a little devil, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Miyuki is an idiot, Miyuki-centric, Poor Oikawa Tooru, Sexual Content, Shoulder massages, Teasing, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixie96/pseuds/Rixie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoyed at first sight. That's her first feeling when meeting Miyuki.<br/>Like at first sight. That's Miyuki's feeling when first meeting Rin.<br/>But in the end? It all turned to loving each other gradually.<br/>But then one got scared.<br/>One ran away.<br/>One accepted it too easily.<br/>But the feelings never went away. But they won't admit it.<br/>It's been one year since they've seen each other.<br/>And the cycle begins again. But this time, college, alcohol,and adulthood is a factor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photo is from one of my favorite manga. This is who I picture to have the appearance of Rin but with silver/blueish eyes.

_ _

 

_**"I didn't choose you. I just took one look at you and then--there was just no turning back."** _

* * *

 

Miyuki was not shocked at all to see Sawamura in the lineup. Yuuki—his captain _again_ —mentioned their former teammates joining the Tokyo University’s baseball team. He heard about Furuya taking an offering to a pro-team and Miyuki was shocked to hear that he turned it down to go to the same university as himself. _Of course, he’ll make me his pitcher again,_ he thought to himself as he listens to the Coach address the new players.

Furuya appeared the same as when he last saw him. He grew a couple of inches and was still lean.

Sawamura is actually _taller_ than him and that kind of irked the catcher. He was broader though his childish face remained the same.

And Haruichi had to be there to finish the set of the trio. His pink hair styled the same as his second year. No blushing or flustered expression. He didn’t grow much, still petite.

Furuya stepped up to address his former position in high school baseball.

“Furuya Satoru. Pitcher and former captain of Satoru high school.” He could hear the murmurs throughout the players hearing that the ‘monster pitcher’ is among them. Miyuki suspects that his pitches were faster and more powerful but he wondered if he learned any new breaking balls.

“Sawamura again! Pitcher!” he yelled before stepping back. His topaz colored eyes burning with excitement. “And I will become the ace again,” this was addressed to Furuya who’s aura amplified at the challenge of his rival/friend.

Miyuki couldn’t believe this. Well, he could be, it was still hard to comprehend that Sawamura was the ace his third year. He knew that he would have heard the news sooner if he was not avoiding going to the games because of his cowardice. Kuramochi told him, but Miyuki shrugged it off as a joke.

“ _Are you not going to greet your senpais?”_ Sawamura was now in a chokehold by his former roommate Kuramochi. “Tricking us by saying you’re going Pro, huh? I should give you a good kick like the ol’ times, huh?”

“Don’t break our new pitchers. We need them in good shape,” Miyuki grinned. “This training is nothing compared to Seido but that doesn’t mean for you to slack off.”

Sawamura glared at the Megane boy. “You’re really lucky you’re my catcher or I would avenge my _Rin-rin_ ,” he yelled not caring that he was gaining an audience.

Miyuki’s grin strained at the mention of _her_ name.

Shimizu Rin.

A girl that no one would think to have dated Miyuki her second year of high school.

Her cold exterior was not matching his teasing personality.

“ _Oh?_ And how is Rin-chan,” he asked the pouting boy.

Sawamura growled at the older man. “Don’t address her by her first name! You don’t have the right,” he said through gritted teeth.

“She’s well,” Haruichi answered for Miyuki. He looked the catcher straight into his eyes with a daring look as if he was waiting for a reaction.

_This kid._

“How’s her shoulder?” the shortstop asked. Now, this piqued Miyuki’s interest.

“What’s wrong with—

“—its’s better,” Haruichi cuts off the catcher. A solemn expression passing his face before he adds, “Can’t pitch anymore with her left arm…but’s it’s not like she could be on an actual baseball team anymore.”

Miyuki never felt this… undescribed feeling that rolled over his body. It felt as if someone was holding his heart in the palm of his hand and clenching it into a fist. He hasn’t felt way since he figured out that Eijun had the yips his second year.

“I bet she’ll be happy to see you,” Eijun spoke up. Miyuki couldn’t be sure that he’s an idiot at this moment, thinking that the guy was talking to him. “A challenging opponent on her Xbox will do the trick,” he said gleaming at Kuramouchi.

“Ah, fine. I haven’t had anyone either,” he shrugged attempting to sound nonchalant but Miyuki knew. He knew that his roommate here is actually a teddy bear under that hyena laugh and wrestling moves.

 

 

* * *

 

 _Miyuki thought it was a rumor. But as he saw the female during practice running around the field, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He even took of his glasses, wiped them_ ,  _and checked again to see._

_But it was real._

_The first year, Shimizu Rin, talking to the pink-haired boy as they jogged around the baseball field. Her hair was darker than the boys. More of a maroon-pink that was tucked under her baseball cap yet her overgrown bangs hiding those cool calculating eyes that he was attracted to._

_He noticed during dinner time, everyone was quiet when she was the last to enter the cafeteria. Her hair damp from the shower and curling at the ends making Miyuki’s fingers itching to touch them. He noticed that she was about to go sit by herself when Eijun—Miyuki thankful to this day but won’t admit it—yelled over to her._

_“Shimizu-chan! Sit with me,” he waved over at her. Miyuki noticed the shock on her face even if half her face was covered. It seemed like she was about to ignore him but then she turned and walked towards them.  She even sat next to the pitcher and across from the catcher._

_“How…how do you know my name?” she asked the pitcher._

_“I overheard some people talking about you,” he said with a shrug. Miyuki noticed how Eijun omitted the part about the people talking shit about her._

_“Eavesdropping, Saw~mura~a?” Miyuki teased the boy so that he could be distracted by the female._

_“NO!” Sawamura said with a mouth full of rice._

_“So, Shimizu-chan, what position do you play?”_

_He noticed she paused and…did she just look behind them? Miyuki glanced back to the table where the first string third years was._

_“…Center field,” she mumbled. Her cheeks flushed._

_What the hell, Miyuki thought. Is she embarrassed or something?_

_“But I heard that you were a pitcher in junior high?” Sawamura pressed on._

_“Yeah, I was. But center field is best for me,” she said with a shrug._

_During the freshmen versus upperclassmen game, Miyuki was more surprised over Rin’s performance than anything else, really. When Coach switched out the previous center fielder for Rin, her whole team—with the exception of Furuya, Eijun, and Haruichi—was in an uproar. He was more shocked with Isashiki not saying anything about this since he was just a minute ago yelling about the scoring._

_So when Masuko Tooru was the only one to hit Eijun’s moving fastball, she managed to stop it from being a home run. Miyuki’s eyes widened as she sprinted towards the fence and jumped on only to jump too short to catch it but managing to stop the momentum. As soon as her feet hit the grass, her hands grasped the ball quick and instead of passing it to the shortstop to send it home like he thought she would, she threw it to the catcher._

_Only for him to not be ready for the pitch._

_So Masuko scored._

_And that’s when Isashiki reacted._

_And was supporting Rin._

_“What the hell? You crummy catcher, you should have had that!”_

_One thing for certain Miyuki knew that he couldn't wait to play baseball with her._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unexpected friendships are the best ones** _

* * *

 

“What the hell?” was the first words to leave Eijun’s mouth when entering his apartment.  The place was full of smoke and the smell had him choking for air before he tried to open up the window. “Rin-chan!” he yelled at her.

“Yes?”

“Were you trying to burn the apartment down?” Eijun was now turning on the ventilation fan. Haruichi and Furuya only stood there watching the two interact.

“No…I was cooking,” she said. “I tried to make pancakes—

“—it’s too late for pancakes,” he scolds her.

“I was _craving_ pancakes,” she was now pouting. Haruichi couldn’t help but smile fondly at his friend/roommate reactions. _She changed a long way since her first year,_ he thought. “So I went out to a café and ended up getting hired there.”

“Hired? At a café? It better not be those maid cafes,” Eijun said.

The long pause answered his question.

“Whaa? Those kind of cafes is creepy. Guys go there to harass girls, Rin-chan. Go quit, please,” Eijun whines.

“Stop being annoying, Eijun-san. She’s a grown woman,” he said as he made his way to his room.

“But I’m looking after my Rin-rin,” he said with determination.

“Stop calling me that,” she said softly.

“But you are my Rin-rin,” he grins down at her as he ruffled up her hair.

 

“Did you know that Raichi-san was recruited, too?” Sawamura said as he flipped through his manga. He was now laying on her bed with her but both of them laying in opposite directions.

“Sanada-san told me a couple of months ago,” she said.

“You still talk to him? Even after the break-up?”

She shrugged knowing that he couldn’t see it with his back turned. It’s not like she hasn’t tried breaking ties with him after she broke up with him her third year. But the guy is persistent. He was not going to let their friendship die. He would text and call her through the breaks and see what she’s up to. They didn’t date long enough anyways to even get serious enough. Since she still wasn’t over her feelings with Miyuki at the time since it was not too long before they broke up that spring.

And now she’ll see him again. It’s no doubt about it since she is now attending the same University as him _and_ Eijun is his pitcher again. Eijun begged her to be their manager but Rin was too bitter about not being able to play baseball again to even be a manager for them. Since there is a sure thing that she can’t play again, what’s the point?

 

* * *

 

 _“Where do you think you’re going so late at night?”_   _Rin stopped in her tracks at the sound of the teasing AND annoying voice. Her eyes narrowed at the catcher who was leaned against the wall next to the vending machine. She ignored the boy as she bought her drink. “Oi, don’t ignore your upperclassman or I’ll sick Jun-san on you.”_

_She bristled at the sound of his name. And she knew that Miyuki with his nasty personality was not going to let that slide so easily. His grin widening._

_“So, you do have a crush on him? Did you follow him to hear? I hear you went to the same middle school as him,” his arm now around her shoulders as he waits for a response. _

_Rin’s eyes focused on her sports drink. She was not going to admit that she followed him hear. She followed him from elementary to middle school and now to high school. She knew how pathetic it was but it was not the only reason either. She just wanted out of her house. That too quiet house of hers._

_“Don’t get too familiar with me, Miyuki-san,” she said as she brushed his arm off of her._

_“Oi, I’m your upperclassmen,” he grinned down at her._

_“You’re just one year and one grade over me? Doesn’t mean shit to me,” she said as she walked off. She could hear the chuckling of the catcher. But she didn’t expect the footsteps to quickly follow after her._

* * *

 

Rin hates the first day of school more than she hates going to a new school. But now she thought she couldn’t hate today even more. Her class four times as big as what’s she used to. She noticed how everyone had someone. Had a friend in this class. She wished Eijun was in here. Someone who could make this morning fun but nope, he scheduled math as his last class of the day since he didn’t think he would have enough brain power in the morning to focus on the lesson.

But then she saw a ray of sunshine in the back. He was not talking to anyone. More like he was glancing around shyly with a scowl scared to talk. Rin ignored the stares as she made her way up to her old classmate.

His eyes widening at the sight of her.

Kanemaru Shinji.

“Hello, Shin-chan,” she greeted him with a bow.

He stood up with a flustered face yet scowling. “Oi, don’t bow like I’m your sensei or something. And _stop_ calling me Shin-chan,” he was now holding her by the front of her shirt glaring at her. When he noticed the attention he was gaining he stepped back.

“Can I sit with you?” she said as she put her backpack down.

“Well, you’re already getting comfortable,” he shrugged trying to hide his happiness to see his old friend. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other in a while. It’s only been a couple of weeks for them but still seem like a forever.

“A-hem,” a cough interrupted them. Rin glanced up to see Raichi with a mouth full of bananas as he bowed to them before sitting next to Rin. His cheeks red still not use to being around the female.

“Hello, Rai-chan,” she gave a small smile as his ears went red at the nickname she teased him with. He already had to deal with Sanada-senpai teasing him with his reactions around his ex-girlfriend. But he was still glad to see her. Knowing how smart she is, at least he has a familiar face in his math class.

 

* * *

 

“You got a new job?” Sanada’s eyebrows shot up at that.

Rin had a short break and Sanada filled her mailbox with texts begging her to have a lunch date together. And there they were. His chin resting on his hand as he ogles at the scowling woman in front of him.

He couldn’t help but think how cute she looks. Even when wearing a light sweater and jeans. He was glad to see that she grew out her hair since she doesn’t play baseball anymore. Her hair now brushing over her shoulders.

“Stop staring,” she glares at him but failing when he gave her an easygoing smile.

“Can’t help it. And what kind of job is it?” He asked before taking a sip of his coffee. TheN spitting it out when she said: “A maid café.”

“Ew,” she deadpanned as she wiped his coffee from the table. “The outfit is not too bad. And the pay is good considering,” Rin shrugged. When she looked up, she stopped wiping when she sees Sanada covering his red face with his hands. “Are you thinking perverted thoughts?”

“I can’t help but think of how kawaii you’ll look in a maid outfit,” then his expression grew horrified. “ _Whaa_ , lots of boys are going to harass you, Rin-chan. You have to quit,’ his bottom lips pouted begging her with puppy dog eyes.

“You’re acting like Eijun-san,” she sighed.

“Because we will not let dogs come around our Rin-rin,” he said with clenched fists.

“And I’m leaving.”

 

* * *

 

Rin looked at her uniform and instantly regretted taking this job.

For one thing, the uniform was _pink_. A powdered pink. And the shirt was a bit too short for her liking. The white knee high stockings were long enough to cover the majority of her legs.           

“Ah! You look so kawaii,” the shop’s manager, Maki-chan, who couldn’t keep her hands off her new employee. Her fingers going to her cheeks pinching them soon before she pressed the girl into her well-endowed chest and hugging her. “I want to keep you and take you home.”

Funny thing was. This was the same thing she said before she was hired yesterday.

“Now,” her face became serious. “If anyone boy gives you a hard time, sock them in the balls, and call for mommy and I’ll come save you.”

 _This girl is just as bad as Eijun_ , she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**When I first met you, I never realized how much you would end up meaning to me."** _

 

* * *

 

It’s been a week so far. Nothing out of the ordinary happened to herself. Work. School. Home. And nothing else. She didn’t make any new friends yet. She liked to call them her classmates since they only hang out at school for lunch or during the breaks. Confessions was nothing out of the ordinary. Though, it wasn’t as trivial as a high school confession where there are love letters to meet at a secluded place where they confess their love to her. It happened too many times to count at Seidou.

But in college, they ask you out right in front of everyone.

And Rin will reject without a blink leaving them hopeless and the class laughing.

“So are you free tonight?” Eijun asked her as they walked into their Literature class together. Another class that she dreads.

“I don’t work. I have no homework either. Nothing too bad, at least,” she said. It’s unusual for Eijun to ask about her plans. Usually, he would just _tell_ her that’s their doing without regards to someone’s schedule.

“Then you can come to the reunion,” Haruichi then appears with a manipulative smile.

“Reunion?”

“The third years will be there. They haven’t seen you, they’ll be happy to see you,” Eijun explains. But it looked like he was holding back important information. And knowing how easy it is to read the boy, Rin figured it out.

“Don’t worry. I don’t care if Miyuki-kun, will be there,” she said with an eye roll. “Haven’t seen him in a year so it won’t make a difference.”

 

* * *

 

“Sorry, we’re late,” Haruichi apologized for them. Everyone else was already there. Ryosuke, Yuuki, Jun, and Tanba. Even Kuramochi and Miyuki—which Rin refused to acknowledge unless she has too.

“Doesn’t feel complete without Chris-senpai,” Eijun whines as he sits next to his former roommate. Rin sits next to him on his other side.

“I agree,” she said still respecting the catcher from her high school days. She then noticed that she was glaring at by Jun who was sitting right in front of her. He was grinding his teeth. “Hello, Jun-san.”

His eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. “Oi, I’m still your senpai, brat,” he banged his fist against the table.

“I thought for how long we’ve known each other we are on a first-name basis,” she said plainly. “Are we not that close, anymore? Gone to college and met cute girls and forgot about your _Rin-rin._ Should I call you _Onii-san?”_ she asked with a straight face. Everyone at the table stunned by her words. She was never this forthcoming.

“She’s just teasing you, Isashiki-san,” Haruichi finally said. “She’s been pretty easygoing these couple of months,” he explained.

“She’s getting troublesome for me, again,” he yells back finally getting his words in order. Though he looked annoyed, his friends knew that he was happy to see Rin. “And why haven’t I seen you back in town during breaks? And then I hear that you fucked up your shoulder, _again_ ,” he grits out.

“I wanted to play the whole nine innings,” she shrugged.

“I should kick your ass for that. I had to hear from _Ryosuke-san_ from all people to tell me that you can’t throw anymore. And that you got surgery and rehab,” he was fuming but a tiny bit of him happy to see the girl he always thought of has a sister since he was a child.

“You never asked,” she shrugged again.  
“I’m gonna rip your shoulders off if you shrug _one more time_ ,” he declared.

“I thought you were worried about my shoulder’s well-being, Jun-san?” she feigned hurt.

 

* * *

 

_“Why do you keep staring at that first year, Jun-san?”  Of course, Yuuki would notice when his interest is elsewhere where it shouldn’t be. They were practicing batting but his eyes kept wandering to the maroon head who was jogging next to the loud pitcher._

_Jun gritted his teeth. He should be happy that Rin was making friends. She never made them so easily but here she was running with Ryosuke’s little brother and Sawamura-kun. When the pitcher sped up to beat the monster pitcher, Rin noticed and easily caught up._

_“Do someone have a crush?” the pink haired devil smirked._

_Jun narrowed his eyes at his teammate. “No,” he said after a string of curses denying having a crush on her. He looked back over at her. “Damn it, she’s gonna run herself ragged,” he said to himself, but not thinking that they would hear the worry._

_“Do…do you know her?”_

_“I did notice her staring at you over dinner,” Miyuki piped in._

_Jun glared at him. “And why were you having dinner with her,” he grasped him by the front of his shirt._

_“Someone’s jealous,” he teased._

_“It’s just…” he sighed. “You’re not the only one having a shadow running full speed behind you,” he said to Ryosuke. His eyebrows went up intrigued. “I knew her since I was a kid. Got her into baseball. She wanted to be a pitcher just like me. She was a hell of one. Better than me, even. I’m pissed off that she gave that up to be a center fielder. Such a waste.”_

_“Is that why you won’t talk to her,” Yuuki spoke up._

_“I will,” his eyes went down to his bat._

* * *

 

_Jun was eight years old when he first met Rin._

_Christmas Eve._

_It was easy to remember when first meeting the girl. Hell, it was on the day before the best day of the year—according to a kid, of course._

_He was happy to see a blanket of snow over the town that he couldn’t get ready fast enough to play outside. He grabbed his sled and ran to the park where he couldn’t wait to slide down the hill. He smiled widely when already seeing the group of kids throwing snowballs._

_But then his smile faded when he saw what they were doing with the snowballs._

_They were throwing it at some boy sitting on the bench._

_“Oi, what are you guys doing?” he barked at them. Him being the loud yet scary looking eight years old that has gained him respect and superiority over the group._

_“We told her no girls allowed. Especially some little baby like her,” one yelled._

_“A girl?” he looked over at the boy—well who he thought was a boy. Her face was red from the cool air and snow being thrown at her. Hair tucked into the knit beanie yet he noticed tufts of stray maroon colored bangs peeking out. Her blue-steep eyes staring at him. Jun didn’t know why but a roar escaped his throat making them all flinched back at the sudden noise._

_He dropped his sled and knelt down onto the snow._

_Making the biggest snowball he can he threw it all the group of boys with his bazooka arm._

_“You don’t pick on girls,” he scolded them._

_“What’s your problem,” one yelled back. “No one likes her. Not even her daddy does. Won’t even give her a birthday—OW!” The boy jumped back when Jun head-butted the kid._

_“Shut up,” he growled._

_The boys’ not liking being on the focal point of his anger, they scurried off leaving only the two of them together._

_Jun turned to the little girl. She was now rubbing her stubby hands together and blowing on them._

_“Oi, why the hell do you only have a coat on?” he asked her. “And why did you let them talk to you like that?”_

_She shrugged. “Because it’s true,” she murmured._

_“Daddies love their kids. Especially their daughters,” he said with confidence since he seen it with his own eyes with his older sisters._

_“Well, he never gave me a birthday party…or present. And he’s never home for Christmas,” she told him with a hoarse voice. “I never need a birthday present AND a Christmas present…” she adds._

_“Your birthday is on Christmas?” his eyes went wide._

_She nods her head not looking happy about it._

_He stared at her for a long time before a thought came to his mind. He recalled something like this in one of the shoujo manga his sister always gushes about. He untied his scarf around his neck and threw it over her shoulder. She looked shocked by his actions._

_“You’ll catch a cold, baka,” he said with a red face. He tied it around her making sure it covered half her face. He touched her hands and flinched at the coldness. He hurried and grabbed her hands and blew on them trying to thaw them out. “I can’t give you my gloves, too, since I’ll be cold, too. The scarf is an early birthday present,” he said.  He gleamed up at her when she mumbled a thank you._

_“My name is Jun but you can call me big brother or senpai,” he said as he pointed at his chest with his thumb._

_Her eyes sparkled losing the dullness and now full of light. “…Onii-san,” she said causing the boy’s face the heat up._

_“What’s your name?” he said as he looked away not wanting her to see his red face._

_“…Rin,” she said._

_He finally looked at her again. “Happy birthday, Rin-chan,” he smiles._


	4. Chapter 4

**The best kind of relationships begins unexpectedly. When you get the astonished feeling and everything happens so suddenly. That's why you don't look for love. It comes to you just at the right time; the time you never thought it would have.**

* * *

 

"So I heard you started an uproar?” Ryousuke spoke up.

Miyuki tried not to keep staring at her.  It’s not like haven’t seen her in a while.  He still has photos of them saved in his gallery. But seeing her in person is much more worthwhile. She won’t even look over to him. Didn’t greet him at all. He knew that the rest of them would think of it as normal since the last time they’ve seen Miyuki and Rin together, she was glaring at him and him teasing her.

That was how they showed their affection anyways. At least when they were ‘flirting’ with each other. But then again Rin didn’t know he was flirting with her this whole time.

“Uproar?”

“Yeah, even guys in my class was talking about you,” Yuuki said.

“What? What were they saying,” Jun roared.

“How such a cute first year is distracting,” he said.

“Not my fault they have a one track mind. I guess guys don’t change much even in college,” she said before taking a sip of her lemonade.

“Well, do you blame them,  Rin-chan, you’re so _kawaii_ ,” Miyuki didn’t know what possessed him to say that to her. But no one was phased. Well, they were acting the same way knowing how Miyuki can be. Rin frowned at him talking to her before her face went neutral—or what he can tell since her bangs were covering her eyes.

“It’s nothing unusual,” Haruichi shrugged. “The confessions had started again.”

“ _Confessions,”_ Jun growled.

“They’re bolder,” Furuya spoke up. Everyone turned to the pitcher wondering what that meant. He sighed. It was just yesterday in Lit class someone asked her out right in front of him. She rejected him of course.

“Yeah, they don’t care whose listening. They ask her out right in front of the class. Shinji-san said that she was asked out in math which has hundreds of people in it and she rejected him like it was nothing,” Eijun said like a proud father.

“At least they laugh it off and don’t push her for a ‘yes’ like what happened her second year,” Haruichi said with a dark aura surrounding him.

“What does that suppose to mean?” his brother asked.

“Yeah, I remember that. Miyuki, you had competition,” Kuramochi laughed loudly recalling the _incident_.

“Oh, yeah. You were s _o_ pissed off that he wouldn’t’ take no for an answer and you found out she was hiding it from you that he was harassing her for a week,” Eijun cackled.

“Someone was _harassing_ you?” Jun asked as an angry aura surrounding him.

“Why was Miyuki pissed off?” Ryosuke asked the _right_ question. Miyuki was ready to ignore that question but then the pink haired devil looked at Kuramochi who gulped.

“Don’t you do it,” Miyuki gritted it out. Kuramochi raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“Because they dated for a year,” said Furuya which shocked Miyuki since he didn’t think he had to worry about _him_ blabbing his mouth.

The table was silent. All the older boys’ heads whipped over facing the catcher who was smiling like he was not going to get his ass kicked by Jun. His face red with anger.

“… _a year?”_ Ryosuke smile was seriously scaring the shit out of Miyuki.

“Yep,” he tried to sound nonchalant.

“We thought you hated each other,” Jun was beyond pissed at this moment.

“…well not hated,” Tanba finally spoke up. “…more like unrequited love,” he said.

“Yeah, it was obvious that Miyuki liked Rin but Rin? We thought you hated him,” Ryosuke said. “And why haven’t you mentioned this, _little brother_.”

Haruichi at least had the expression to look guilty about it.

“…because it was a secret,” he said not meeting his eyes. “They’ve been dating since her first year—

“—her _first_ year,” Jun was now standing up with Yuuki holding him back from jumping on the table.

“—they officially dated during a couple of weeks of semi-finals and finals of the fall tournament,” he explained.

“We caught them kissing,” Furuya said making an eerie silence go through the table.

“You do know how to talk when we don’t need you too,” Rin finally said with a sigh.

“Kissing?” Tanba mumbles under his breath. He hasn’t _even_ kissed a girl yet and his juniors are far advanced now in that field. He hid his face with his hands not wanting to hear this anymore.

“Eijun, why didn’t you say anything?” Ryosuke asked.

“I didn’t find out until we caught them. Luckily the new first years wasn’t there. It was just a few us and the rest second years who caught him forcing himself on her next to the vending machine. The coach could have caught them,” Eijun points his finger at Miyuki with a pointed look.

“He refused to believe that Rin was a willing participant,” Miyuki jokes with a grin.

“It’s no one’s business who I date anyways,” she said with a shrug.  

 

* * *

 

_She never hated Miyuki. If anything, she tolerated his teasing. Girls in her class would try to bring her into conversations about ‘hot’ he is and how good of a player he is. How he makes glasses look ‘good’. She never saw that in Miyuki. Yes, she thought he was a great Baseball player but other than that he was a guy with a nasty personality._

_Until the loss of Inashiro game._

_All she can remember that night was pain, anger, and tears, and yelling. She was switched from the center field since Jun was a regular in that spot and no one ever had it but him for the past two years. So she was in the left field._

_Her left shoulder was killing her. But she ignored it. Adrenaline helped dull the pain momentarily. And she could feel Miyuki’s eyes on her every time she went to go ice it when it was time to start batting. But she paid no attention to his concerned eyes. Jun even massaged it for it but made it worse since it felt like he was trying to massage a rock._

_So she pushed through the pain._

_And it did nothing since they still lost._

_She felt nothing. She didn’t cry like the rest of her teammates. She stared at Jun and she never saw him so heartbroken after a loss like this._

_Then someone put their hand on her left shoulder when she felt he pain._

_She cried out causing her teammates to turn their attention to her. To see her clenching her shoulder. Coach furrowed his eyebrows at her._

_“Shimizu-san,” he called out to her. “Are you hiding an injury?”_

_She avoided his eyes and then noticed that the one who patted her shoulder was Chris who looked at her was a disappointed expression. She bit her lip not knowing what to say._

_“Baka, you’ve been hiding an injury,” Jun yelled at her. “How long?”_

_She exhaled. “…since the fifth inning,” she said._

_Rei drove her to the hospital to have her arm checked. She didn’t say anything to the girl. Rin didn’t want to talk. The look of Jun’s face when she said she didn’t want him to come with her was still fresh in her mind._

_Three weeks off. She was given three weeks rest. And Coach wasn’t any less brutal with her hiding her injury. He stripped her of her first string position and now she is back in the second string. As soon as she left she then runs into the third years who was waiting on her in the hall on her way to her bedroom._

_“Any damage?” Jun asked._

_“…nothing permanent,” she said after a long pause._

_“What’s the damage?” Chris now asks._

_“Can’t use my arm for three weeks,” she said._

_“What did Coach say?” Ryousuke asked the winning question._

_“…I’m not kicked out if that’s what you’re wondering,” she said._

_“He won’t kick you out for this but he can bench you,” Yuuki spoke up._

_They waited._

_“You’re such an idiot,” Jun was now yelling at her. “I don’t care if you want to keep playing. When your arm feels like it will snap any minute, you go to the bench.” He was in her face yelling and Rin for the first time in a long while wanted to cry. She blinked back the tears behind her bangs._

_Rin didn’t bother telling them that she’s not on the first string anymore. She felt just as useless now. What’s the point of staying at Seido if she can’t play with Jun and she’s not on the starting team?_

_“You really are hopeless,” she looked up to see on the top of the hill staring down at her with his coffee in hand. She didn’t bother going back to her room after her lectures with her senpais. She roamed around the fields and decided to look up at the night sky on the hill._

_“I really don’t want a lecture from you,” she said through gritted teeth._

_“I won’t lecture you either,” he said with a shrug. “It’s not like your performance on the field caused us a point. You did well for someone with an injured shoulder.”_

_He was now sitting beside her on the grass._

_“What punishment did Coach give you? I bet it’s not too bad.” He nudges her._

_Rin felt an array of emotions that she hasn’t felt in a long time. Her bottom lip trembling at the feelings stirring inside of her._

_She called her father two weeks ago to come to this game. The first time she even asked him to go to one of her baseball games. He said ‘maybe’. That was one of the reasons she was playing so hard. And then the fact that she gets to play one more game with Jun if they won against Inashiro. Her arm killing her during the game. Now numb at this moment from the pills. The yelling from her teammates. Seeing her friend, Eijun, heartbroken after he did a dead ball. Being stripped her regular position._

_Her head tilted down hiding her face but that didn’t full Miyuki. To her astonishment, his hand went to her back rubbing it. She was just about to tell him to stop getting familiar with her but then his arm went around her pulling her to his body.  
“It’s okay to be frustrated,” he said. No teasing tone. His chin rested on top of her head as he fingers went through her hair trying to calm her down. “You don’t have to hold everything in. Hell, I know the feeling.”_

_Miyuki didn’t expect much. Maybe a shove, her telling him to go to hell, before running off. What he didn’t expect was her hands fisted to the front of his shirt as her shoulders shook. Her sobbing causing him to drop his drink and holder her there with both of his arms._

_Miyuki couldn’t understand much of what she was blubbering about. He hears something about her dad. Not playing with Jun anymore. And then something about being off the team. When he asked her about that last part he misunderstood her words but it still didn’t sit well with him about her being put back on the second string. After twenty minutes of crying, she finally stopped. He thought she would have pushed him away and act like it was nothing but she did the opposite. First, she wiped her face on his tee._

_“Oi, don’t wipe your snot on me,” he said but not meaning it. She raised her head up revealing those mesmerizing eyes of hers that were hard to look away from. He could never put his finger on it on what color her eyes are. More of blue-steel in the sunlight with golden flecks that glitters around her pupil but now? It was more of a silver shining from the moonlight and staring straight into his soul._

_“This is a moment of weakness,” her hoarse voice causing to his laugh. She shot him a glare before resting the back of her head on his lap. Miyuki thanked god that she couldn’t see the redness that took home on his face. His heart was racing as he played with her smooth hair._

_Her eyes went to the catcher who was now looking up at the moon. She couldn’t help but think that he wasn’t just some good baseball player with a bad personality. He was actually a good guy when he wants to be._

_He’s a sweet guy after all._

_“Thanks, Miyuki-san,” she said as her eyes closed._


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not flirting. I'm just being extra friendly to someone who is extra attractive.**

* * *

 

 

“ _Iwa-chan_ , I think I’m in love,” a voice called out into the café. Rin was just wiping the counter since no one is in the café yet. Rin looked up to see a tall man looking down at her with an annoying smile. “You must be new! Because I surely would of remembered seeing a kawaii girl here before,” he said with a snap of his fingers. She glanced over his shoulder to see _Iwa-chan_ glaring at the ‘pretty’ boy.

“Yes, I am,” she said, not fazed by the compliment. “Welcome to Sweet Love Café were _love_ is the special ingredient,” she said deadpanned. Oikawa didn’t bother hiding his laughing at her saying their slogan with such distain. “What can I get for you, _Master,”_ she growled. She hated her job.

He tapped his chin. “I would like a rainbow parfait,” he gleams.

“Oi, stop staring,” Iwaizumi growled at his idiot of a friend. Oikawa was watching the girl make the parfait and couldn’t help but smile genuinely as he saw her face scrunched up so adorable like from the concentration.

“I can’t help it,” he whines. “She’s so _kawaii_ ,” he adds as he sighs like a love sick idiot. “I bet she’s a tsundere,” he said to himself. That had to bit. She didn’t fluster or gush over how good-looking he is. She only stared blankly at the male with a scowl every time she had to say _Master_.

“Or maybe she’s annoyed with you,” Iwaizumi said.

Five minutes later she came with his parfait…

…and it looked horrible.

Well, not horrible per se but not as cute as they usually are.

“Sorry it looks shitty,” she said but then her eyes widened forgetting to sound _polite_. “This is my first time making these…I can get the manager if this is too…shitty looking.”

“No, that’s okay, _kawaii-chan_ ,” he winks as he takes the parfait. “I will not judge it by its looks.” He takes a bite and it was actually pretty good. “…so…do you go to a university around here, _kawaii-chan?”_

“Yes,” she said. Oikawa was waiting for the rest of the answer but when she turned ready to turn around he reached out for her hand. And the glare she sent was twice as scary as Iwa-chan’s.

“Sorry, but what university you attend?” he noticed her hands was full of callouses and not as soft as what a girls’ should be.

“Tokyo University.”

“Do you play sports?” that caught Iwaizumi’s attention. He noticed a dark expression cloud over her eyes.

“I did.”

Oikawa sighed at her short replies. “Which one?”

“…baseball.”

“Don’t you mean softball?” Iwaizumi spoke up.

“No, baseball.”

“What position,” he asked her. Oikawa knew nothing about baseball but he knew that his friend did since he liked about every other sport after Volleyball.

“…center fielder…and cleanup hitter,” she said. Rin was cleanup hitter her third year after Miyuki graduated. It was either her or her two other roommates that was up for the job Furuya ended up being leadoff hitter with Haruichi being the contact hitter.

His eyebrows shot up at her reply. “You must have been good and had a great arm. What school you attend?” Oikawa couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Iwa-chan _was never_ this talkative to a girl. Especially a cute one. Maybe because they have matching glares. But then again it softened when she talked about baseball.

“Seido,” she replied.

“You guys won playoffs two years straight?” she nodded.

“I bet you can be an awesome ace with a great arm you have,” Oikawa put his foot in his mouth with that because as soon as she said that her hands instantly shot to her left shoulder as a look of despair surrounded her.

She gave a sad smile. “…yeah. I could have been,” she then clenched her fists. “I could jump too. I prevented a lot of homeruns,” she said. And before he could ask more questions or cheer her up and loud, _“Rin-rin_ ,” filled the café. Both boys looked towards the culprit.

Three boys. A small pink-haired boy who looked so _done_ with the the tan boy smiling widely. A dark haired boy looking ready to take a nap standing. Oikawa gaped at _Rin-rin’s_ demeanor change. Her eyes gleamed at the loud boy who ran up to her but then abruptly stopped. He gasped dramatically.

“You said the hem wasn’t short,” he points at her legs that was covered with her knee length socks. He instantly took out his phone and before she could stop him and he snapped a picture. “Beard-senpai will not be happy about this,” he said. She snatched the phone out his hand.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Practice was cancelled,” the pink haired said. “So we thought we would stop by and see where you work.”

Oikawa noticed that they all had on sportswear. He deduced it down to possible baseball teammates?

“ _Hey,_ you’re taking my _kawaii-chan’s_ attention away from me,” Oikawa whined.

The loud one growled at the setter before running in front of Rin and blocking his view of her like a guard dog. “What are you ulterior motives,” he snarled.

“Eijun-san, you’re being annoying yet again,” said the pink-haired boy. Eijun deflated a bit.

Rin placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up at him. “This is a customer. Go look at the menu and I’ll be there shortly,” he heard her say to him.

“Fine but-but this guy has the demeanor of Miyuki,” he said like an insult before going up front.

“Was that an insult being compared to this _‘Miyuki’_ ,” Oikawa asked her.

“It can be,” she said with a shrug. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“One more question,” he held up his index finger. She waited. “Do you have a boyfriend?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Bite marks are love notes written in flesh**

 

* * *

 

So parties was never Miyuki’s thing. Baseball was his _everything_. But there was times when you just want…maybe at _night_ without worrying about baseball or school. And Kuramochi always had the greatest ideas about what to distract the catcher with but he’ll regret in the morning.

_It started his first year here. Two months in. He felt so drained so early in the year. His mind thinking of cold silver eyes with those flecks of gold that stared at him. Kuramochi didn’t know that he broke up with her on his graduation day. No one did—since Eijun didn’t bombard his inbox with threats or tell Kuramochi to kill him in his sleep._

_Kuramochi saw how restless he was becoming. So he came up with the great idea for parties. He was invited to one and he had the ulterior motive to have Miyuki as his wingman._

_It didn’t work in his favor but at least he got shit faced drunk._

_Miyuki on the other hand didn’t have to do much. He was never one for making the first move. They just flocked to him. Miyuki, through the night, couldn’t help but compare these girls to the one back at Seido. They was either too short, or too tall. Hair too long or too light. Eyes too big or too small. They smiled too much; they laughed at everything he said. They was loud. But as he kept drinking more and more. Lines was blurred. His standards of having to be like Rin went straight out the window and he went to the girl who was the complete opposite of her looks-wise and personality too._

_He regretted the next day. Waking up with a killer hangover and with a girl clinging over him who didn’t catch the hint to leave._

_But he kept going to these parties. But he paced himself this time. He never drank too much but that never stopped him from seeking a one night stand that he doesn’t have to worry about seeing anymore._

_He recalled with a smile when Kuramochi caught him one morning._

_“What the hell,” he roared. His yelling scaring the girl to leave quicker out their shared apartment. “I knew you was a dick sometimes but not enough to cheat on Rin-chan.”_

_Miyuki sighed. “We broke up,” he said._

_His eyes widened. “When?”_

_“Graduation day.”_

_“What the hell. Why didn’t you tell me,” he asked as brought out his cell ready to text Sawamura._

_“Because you never asked.” That earned the catcher a pillow thrown at his head._

So here he was again. At a party. New faces because of the new school year. He was scanning the crowd for his next victim when they stopped on pink.

Pink hair.

“Didn’t think I would see you here,” he told the younger boy.

“I didn’t want to come…” he said with a sigh. “But I’m the designated ‘driver’-slash-chaperon for them.”

“Them?”

“Eijun, Rin, and Satoru,” he said. “Eijun for obvious reasons. Rin because she’s getting dragged along by Eijun. And Furuya because he’s asleep over there,” he said pointing at the napping boy on the couch. “And now I lost them. Excuse me,” he said before walking off through the crowd.

Now Miyuki was more worried about avoiding the two.

Which never worked out in his favor.

Thirty minutes later, he went outside on the balcony to get some fresh air only to run into Rin, herself.

“Um, Kominato-san, is looking for you,” he said to her.

“I know. That’s why I threw the drunk Youichi-san on him. Who knew that he was a clinging drunk?” she said. Miyuki then noticed that she had a water-cooler in her hand.

“Are you drinking, _Rin-chan~”_ he didn’t know if it was just his usual teasing to her or the alcohol controlling him at this point but he was not as nervous with this buzz. He stepped closer to her. She didn’t seem fazed by his stare. “You’re underage and possibly a lightweight.”

“But they’re strawberry flavored,” she was now pouting adorably meaning that they was taking affect. “…and I feel better, too.”

“How many have you have?”

“…um…four?” she held up three fingers. He couldn’t help but smile at how adorable she is. He was about to tell her that’s enough for her but something in his mind stopped him. He was already feeling the symptoms of having too many beers but it took a while for it to take effect. He plucked the pink glass bottle out her hand and she was about to bark at him but then stopped when he took a swig out of it. The taste of sweet and syrupy alcohol meeting his lounge. He knew that Rin had a weakness for sweet things but this was taking the cake.

He looked at her to see her staring at him with a pout. “…that’s an indirect kiss, ya know,” she said.

“We’ve done a lot more than kissing, Rin-chan~” he winked at her. He was prepared for a glare, snarky comeback, and her storming out but he was not expecting her to exhale and say, “… _yeah…”_ with such a forlorn look in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Miyuki woke up to the excessive ringing of a cell phone. His eyes squinting from the sun peeking through the blinds and curtains. And his neck hurting from…

He don’t know why the hell his neck and shoulder was stinging with pain.

He finally realized that he took a girl home. He usually never remembers them. But what took him by surprise was that she wasn’t clinging to him but he was clinging to her. She was sleeping face-down with her body curled up at the edge and himself wrapped around her with his chest to her bare back. He lifted his head up—vision still blurry—and rested his chin on her shoulder. Leaning in a bit, he bumped his nose into the nape of her neck and sniffed.

Strawberries.

He could feel her shifting awake. Her talking in her sleep. He reached for his glasses on the table and as he puts them on he recognized the maroon-pink hair splayed over the pillow. He stilled. He felt like he was caught sleeping next to a werewolf on accident and any sudden movement can cause an attack.

He knew that this was not just accidentally falling asleep together in the same bed because why would should come back to his place? How did she? And the fact that they’re both bare naked. His body aching from strenuous activity like he just came from practice. Her body was covered with love bites. And also—

“—stop staring,” he didn’t even realize she woke up. Rin was looking over her shoulder attempting a glare but was still not awake enough to do so. She seemed calm about this position. “I bet that’s either Jun-san or Eijun-san,” she said referring to her cell phone ringing on the floor. She reached down to the floor—giving Miyuki an amazing view of her bottom—and finally found her iPhone among the clothes on the floor. “Yep, it’s like they’re taking turns.” Miyuki saw her cut her phone off and finally turn to him.  She pulled the covers up and curled into them but her eyes never leaving his.

“…I’ll be back,” he said as he dashed out to the restroom.

 _In and out. In and out_. He kept inhaling and exhaling for the past two minutes but it nothing to calm himself. He finally checked the damage in the mirror.

She did a number on his neck and shoulder.

He smiled a bit thinking back in his third year at Seido where he learned that she is a biter when they became more physical with their relationship. _At least that never changed_ , he thought as his fingers trailed over the trail of marks. There was no chance of hiding this.

“So do you remember anything?” he asked her as soon as he left the bathroom.

“No…do you?”

“No,” he said. But he wished he did…but then again he didn’t know if he did anything embarrassing so he took that back. But that didn’t stop him from teasing her. “But I wish I did. You’re usually docile and adorable when I take you,” he said with a smirk.

Rin instantly through the nearest thing she had in her hand—his glasses—at him causing him to fumble to catch them.

“We’re adult know, ya know,” he said after a couple of seconds. She raised her eyebrow at him wanting him to continue. “Meaning that sex…is not ‘making love’…it can be meaningless,” he said slowly as if she might need to process this information. He watched as her eyes went down to her fingers. Her eyebrows relaxing. Miyuki didn’t know what to expect but he was not expecting her to be so calm about this.

“I think I figured that out easily,” she said with a shrug. Her eyes then pinning him down to the spot. “I know from experience,” and with that he was left speechless. He hates when he can’t say a witty remark to easy the nervousness he feels. Miyuki would have took the statement in stride with a clever retort but his body betrayed him. His chest painfully constricting at her words. She finally stood up hiding her body with the thin sheet. “And it was drunk sex so ‘feelings’ are out the window,” she added before she made her way to his closet.

“What are you doing?”

“I need a change of clothes.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see a little more into Sanda and Rin's relationship

_**"If I can't love you as a lover, I will love you as a friend"** _

* * *

 

Rin knew she should expect this. Even if it’s too early for this. And she hoped that Eijun was out running around the park so she could sneak in but that left Haruichi if he’s waiting for her arrival. Furuya would still be asleep and even if he’s awake he wouldn’t ask pestering questions.

But as soon as she had her key in the door, it whipped open revealing not _only_ Haruichi and Eijun but also _Jun_ who was fuming. She was not prepared for this. She was ready to dodge questions from Eijun—which she does easily but Jun? He’s not as stupid as he seems at her easy deflection of questions.

“ _Where the hell you been?”_ he growled. He pulled her in by the arm and slammed the door closed. He took notice of her wearing a _guy’s_ clothes. An oversized Tokyo University sweatshirt and sweatpants that were barely hanging onto her hips. Rin could hear the grinding of his teeth.

“I took refuge at someone’s house,” she said. “I didn’t feel like walking all the way back.”

“And who is this someone so I can thank him for mauling your neck,” he growled Rin furrowed her eyebrows. She didn’t bother checking for damages when changing into Miyuki’s clothing but she did feel a throbbing on her shoulder and neck. _Of course_ , she thought. Miyuki has always been the type of guy who loves leaving possessive marks even if he doesn’t look like it with his aloof personality.

“It was all consensual,” she said. Rin thought that would calm him down but that only angered him more. She frowned. “I’m _not_ a little girl anymore,” and with that, she walked past him. She thought she could hurry and escape but then her roommates stepped in. Rin was more shocked to see Furuya up.

“You’re not getting off that easily,” Eijun points at her.

“Can you stop yelling? I have a headache.”

“Rin-san,” Haruichi speaks to her. “I understand that’s you’re an adult now but at least let us know where you’re going and that you’re safe. We need to know we left you in good hands.”

 _“Like hell_. Don’t you dare leave her ‘good hands’ with some stranger,” Jun yelled? “Next time you go to a party you tell me so I’ll watch over you,” he said to her.

Rin may look like she was annoyed but secretly she was a bit happy to on the receiving end of Jun’s worriedness and protectiveness.

 

* * *

 

“I thought you said you don’t have a boyfriend,” a whine came from Oikawa. He was glad to see Rin behind the counter though she looked rough and tired. Her skin sickly pale and her hair a bit messy but still cute. But then his eyes zeroed in on the obvious red mark on her skin. The first thought in his mind was, _she bruises easily_ making him want to mark her skin with his love bites and see them flower onto her pale skin. The next thought was _who_ did this to her?

He hid his anger with a gleaming smile when he greeted her before asking the million dollar question.

“I don’t,” she reassures him. “What can I serve you, Master?” she realizing she hadn’t greeted him with the café’s motto.

“So what’s with the hickey?” he points at her neck.

“Just the aftermath of a regretful night,” she said before asking what he wanted again.

He huffed. Oikawa didn’t think Rin would just _sleep_ with anyone. He thought of her as the girl you have to prove yourself for. “Just a strawberry shortcake to go please.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m leaving,” she said.

“ _What! No!_ I’ll stop, I promise,” Sanada said he pulled her back to the table. They were in the cafeteria and as soon as he laid eyes on her his eyes widened at the now purpling mark on her neck. Knowing Rin, he knew he couldn’t bring it up without angering her but he couldn’t stop his reactions. His eyes focused on it.

Though they are friends didn’t mean that his feelings for her disappeared. It decreased only a bit, just enough to good friends with her.

But he couldn’t help but have a gloomy aura emitting from him every time he stares at the mark. It was like a medal of honor for whoever the asshole who did that to her. And with Sanada’s experience of dating her for a few months, he knows that it will take a while for that kind of marks to fade away. It’ll be almost two weeks to finally go away.

 

_It was his second year when he laid eyes on her. With Yakushi’s first match with her team and when he noticed a tiny girl batting, he couldn’t help but me mesmerized. He was in the dugout watching her hit the first pitch with ease making it a homerun._

_“I smell money from her,” his coach said._

_When it was his turn to pitch against her, he froze at how kawaii she was. But that didn’t stop him from trying to strike her out._

_“GO, RIN-RIN!” The loud pitcher yelled out to her._

_She didn’t get a strike out. She also didn’t get a homerun easily out her. She was jammed with only making it to second base but nevertheless he was impressed._

_“Hello, what’s your name,” he asked her when they lined up after their loss to Seido. She seemed shocked that he was talking to her. He couldn’t help stare at her. Her baseball cap was off revealing her short haircut. It was even shorter than his with the only long hair in the front covering her eyes._

_“…Shimizu Rin,” she said._

_“Well, Shimizu-chan, I’m Sanada Shunpei, and you’re an amazing player,” he said with an easygoing smile. Before she could even shake his hand, Sawamura came to ruin the moment._

_“If you want to talk to my Rin-chan, you go through me,” he said as he points to his chest._

_“And then me,” the loud center fielder growled._

_They spoke a few times after the games they had together. With the practice game where he sees her in the benches not playing with them. He then found out that she was demoted to second string. He spoke to her again when they face each other in the finals where she was the center fielder. Her arm was almost as fast as Furuya’s but not quite._

_But then luck was on his side._

_There she was in the sports shop looking at new bats and gloves when he saw her. He smiled when seeing her normal attire. A pair of ripped jeans, converses, and a short-sleeved hoodie. Her hair still short._

_“Shimizu-chan?” Her head whipped up at the sound._

_“Sanada-kun,” she greeted him with a nod._

_“I’m honored you remembered me since I haven’t seen you since last fall,” he said._

_“Of course, I’ll remember you. You’re a formidable opponent,” Rin said._

_“Not anymore since I’m not with Yakushi high,” he tells her. She nods. “So you just came for new equipment?”_

_“Yes, my last one is worn out.”_

_“I only came for a new bat for Raichi-san for a gift.” He said showing her a heavy wooden bat. “How bout we get lunch together?” Rin looked like she was about to say no but she stopped herself._

_“Ok.”_


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Hard to sit here and be close to you, and not kiss you."** _

 

* * *

 

Coffee is Miyuki’s weakness but also his strength. He couldn’t go one day without the bitter taste of black coffee. But he is also pretty picky when it comes to the drink. He can’t just go to any corner market or Starbucks for a cup of joe. He has an appreciation for good coffee. He needs substance. 

And that’s how he found Remedy.  

A hole in a wall coffee shops not too far from campus or his apartment. The place was spacious with large windows for the sunlight to gleam through. Soft indie music playing gentle enough so it would not be distracting for the customers. 

Since Miyuki’s circle of friends consists of mostly loud, sweaty and uncultured athletes, Miyuki knew he would not see a familiar face. And that was a breath of fresh air considering since school started he hated seeing the same faces of old teammates and the new ones who hung around him like a fly on fruit. 

But then fate happened—which he refuses to believe in. 

A recognizable maroon-colored hair caught his attention. And right on cue, his neck throbbed from the pain of bite marks like the sight of Rin did such a thing. He snickered quietly at the sight of her looking at the menu with such focus as if she was solving a math problem. His eyes stopped when seeing the bruising purple mark contrasting against her skin. On sight, he gulped at the mark he gave her. 

He really wished that remembered that night. 

This wasn’t the first time, either. 

When bathing, seeing the marks that scattered over his body and not just bites but scratches. His teammates teasing from jealousy at their catcher getting laid again but with a wild type. He shook his head at the thought of Rin being the ‘wild’ type. If anything she is more timid yet obedient. 

“It’s only coffee. I don’t think it gets more complicated than that,” he said as he stepped behind her. Her eyes widen at the sound of his voice. 

“Well…who wants just coffee,” she asked. She finally stepped forward with an expression of determination. Her glare scaring off the quiet cashier that Miyuki grew to be accustomed to. “Medium chai latte…a carrot cake—warmed up—and…I guess that’s all I’ll get for now.”

Kozume, the barista/cashier, nodded as he totaled up her order. “For here…or to go?” his soft voice barely audible asked her. 

“For here,” Miyuki answered for Rin as his arm slung over her shoulder pulling her against his body. She stilled at the proximity. Her mouth opened as if she was about to decline. “We’re on a coffee date,” he explained to the cashier who looked at him skeptically. He shrugged and rung her up. 

“If this is a coffee date then you’re paying.” 

* * *

 

_ “I guess that explains why you have a nasty personality,” the monotone voice shook him out of his daze. He looked up from his drink to see Rin about to buy a drink out the vending machine. He smirked after processing her comment.  _

_ “Of course, a child won’t understand. Coffee is for adults,” he said.  _

_ “…there for those with no taste buds,” she said with a shrug as she pressed the button. He leaned over her, his chest against her back with his head placed over her shoulder, looking to see what she’s bought. He chuckled at her choice.  _

_ “You’re such a lightweight, Rin-chan,” he said. “Milk tea?” _

_ “What’s wrong with milk tea?” she said highly offended that he would make fun of her choice.  _

_ “Why you look like I said something bad about you? Does this have such a significance over you?” _

_ “…yeah,” she shrugged before opening it. “Jun always bought this for me when— _

_ Miyuki waited She bit her lip as if whatever would come out next would be out of her control. His interest piqued.  He already knew about her childhood friendship since Jun was the one to reveal it. Rin being tight-lipped about it. But he always wanted to know her side of the story about Jun.  _

_ “When what?” he looked at her with a soft expression. He noticed her hand tightened around the can.  _

_ “…when I was bullied,” she said with a distant look on her face.  _

_ Miyuki raised his eyebrows. If he could think of anyone on the team to not be bullied it would be her. Though her looks were beyond par he could see that it could do with her no filtered mouth. They were alike when it came to being honest with their opinions.  _

_ “It’s not as bad as you think,” Miyuki said.  _

_ She furrowed her eyebrows at his statement. He sighed. He plucked the can out of her hand and gave her his drink.  _

_ “Since it’s pretty late I didn’t get a strong one. It has milk and vanilla flavor in it,” he explained. “Try it.”  _

_ Rin stared at him for a few seconds before looking down at the drink in her hand. She shrugged her shoulders as if why not and brought it to her lips. His smile widened when seeing her face light up at the taste.  _

_ “It’s good,” she said before going for more.  _

_ His eyes were trained on her lips as she finished the drink. Licking her lips after handing him back the empty can and retrieving her drink. A thought went through his head as he stared at the empty can.  _

_ “…ya know, that was an indirect kiss.”  _

* * *

 

“So? How’d you hear of this place?” he asked her as he sat across from her. 

“A co-worker.”

“Co-worker? Where you work,” he asked her.  Miyuki thought it was suspicious how hesitant she was in replying. 

“A…café,” she said with her eyes trained on her latte. 

Yep, suspicious. She never avoided eye contact. 

“What kind? Where?” he pestered. 

“A…maid café,” she said slowly. Miyuki thought this was a joke. But then shook his head of that thought because she rarely jokes. But then again she has rare moments where she would joke with a straight face making it hard to decipher. But then again why would she lie about that? Picturing Rin in a maids outfit calling a guy Master? That was more preposterous than her laughing. 

“…”

“…”

“Does Jun-san know?” he asked after so many beats. 

“No, and you better not say shit,” she said with a scowl. 

“Hmm…if you ask nicely. And make sure to add Master, too,” he teased. The thought of Rin in a maid costume did wonders to him. A reaction of shivers across his body causing goosebumps. Luckily his ears were covered because he can feel how red they are becoming. 

They talked for about fifteen more minutes before their drinks arrived. Miyuki decided that instead of finding his own table to do his homework he would stay with her as she does hers. He smirked at how frustrated her expression was when seeing the numbers across her worksheet.

“Still hate math?” 

“There will never be a time when I like it,” she said as she rubbed her eyes.

“If you need help, your senpai is here to help…for a price,” he said. 

“No, thanks,” she brushes him off. 

**One hour later:**

“I really wished I remembered that night,” he said. He watched as she stopped writing and looked up at him with her most prominent glare. Luckily he knows Rin well. He knows that scowling his her mechanism when she is trying to hide what she is truly feeling. Even though it is like the pot calling the kettle back. 

“Why?”

“Why not?” he snickers when she kicked him under the table. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen…your adorable faces that you make,” he said in a husky whisper. Her eyes now wide and mouth shut not knowing how to respond. Miyuki couldn’t explain what was going through his head. But maybe because it has to down with not seeing her for such a long period of time. Seeing her in that restaurant brought emotions up that he was not ready to face. He never thought that Rin would go to the same college as him but knowing Eijun would follow him it should have been easy to predict. 

And then seeing her. One year did well for her. She grew her hair out from her short pixie cut making her look more feminine. Speaking to her at that party was more of an accomplishment since he wanted to bucktail and avoid her. But maybe that made things a bit easier to handle around her. Since he is having a ‘coffee’ date with her. And looking at those marks on her neck did nothing but stir things inside of him. 

Oh, how he loves claiming what was his when they were dating.   
Then Miyuki became, even more, bolder. Miyuki shrugged off the nervousness. What can happen, he thought to himself before he told her with a seductive glint in his eyes, “I would love to see how far those love bites go,” he said with a husky whisper.  
Miyuki expected a few things out of Rin. The top on the list was her signature glare that he became accustomed to since he knows that’s her coping mechanism with dealing with stuff that makes her flustered or uncomfortable. If not the glare then maybe a “Fuck you” and left the table. He looked up from his coffee cup to see her sharp eyes wide, mouth slightly open, and a rosy hue over her cheeks.   
Damn, he thought. If the glare turns him on a bit, her flustered expression always go the best of him no matter what making a warmth spread over his body and his heart race.   
And before he could tease her to make this tension back to normal she said, “Ok.”  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

_**"I want to kiss you so hard that you will never be able to get the taste of  me out of your mouth"** _

* * *

 

Thank god that Kuramochi was not home because he didn’t want to explain why Miyuki was bringing Rin there. Miyuki knew that the guy had a special place in his heart right next to Erin when it comes to Rin. The only girl he’s comfortable talking to and looks at as a younger sister. 

Miyuki didn’t bother with the pleasantries of being a good host by offering food or a drink. He grabbed her by her wrist and led her towards his bedroom. He made sure to lock the door since his roommate still does not understand boundaries. 

Miyuki exhaled. He brought home plenty of women over the last year with ease and no nervousness. But here he was acting like a virgin teen. Heart racing, palms shaking and sweating with just the sight of Rin in his bedroom alone with him. 

Stop it, he berated himself. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew that this stirred up so buried feelings that he tried so hard to keep covered. 

He exhaled once again before saying, “Before we start let's get some things established.” He tried to sound as professional as he can when in a situation like this. 

Rin nods before sitting at the edge of his bed. 

“I’m not interested in dating anyone,” he said. “My focus is solely on baseball,” he said. He cringed at how familiar that statement was from the past. 

“I’m not interested in dating anymore,” he said as his eyes looked up at the night sky. “My focus needs to be solely on baseball.”

He wondered if Rin caught onto it, too?

“As it should be,” she said. Her eyes looking over his bedroom. “We don’t need you calling the wrong ball for Eijun,” she adds. 

Miyuki decided not to play into that last comment. “Just wanted to set some boundaries,” he said. “Don’t want to have any broken hearts.” 

And right on cue, Rin deadpanned, “I don’t have a heart.”

“Then we’re two peas in a pod, then,” he said as he climbed over her, straddling her.  

 

Going into this, Miyuki entered a state of mind. He prepared himself just in case he gets lost again. He had to treat this as if he’s with any other woman like before. 

Not Rin Shimizu. 

But damn did Rin make this hard. 

Pun intended. 

But maybe she entered a state of mind too because she is not reacting like she once would which bring a thought if hse had others after their break up. 

But why should he care?

He was the one that broke it off. 

“Lights off,” she said right before cutting off the lamp. 

At least that hasn’t changed about her. 

Miyuki would always insist on having the lights on because that was his chance to see Rin’s adorable expressions—well all her expressions are cute but still—when she is at her most vulnerable. But he was elated when she said that. Eye contact was another boundary of his. That kept it more casual and less…intimate. 

One thing Miyuki noticed was how soft her body is. It’s softer than it once was but still firmer than the average women. His hands squeezed her hips and thighs feeling the suppleness. Her hands not as callous yet not as soft as other girls’. Miyuki figured with off season and her never being able to baseball did this to her body. 

But Miyuki was not complaining. 

But one change he was happy about was Rin’s hair. From the two years, he knew her in high school and the one year he dated her, her hair has always been short. Yeah, the first month it was long but as soon as she joined first string she chopped her hair off making it the same length as Furuya’s if not shorter. 

“What,” he can hear the whines of Eijun from across the cafeteria. He decided to see what the commotion was. He stopped in his tracks seeing Rin…with a pixie cut. More like an undercut. Her bangs still long covering her eyes a bit but not as much as Haruichi’s. “Where’s my kawaii Rin?” Eijun balls into his hands.

Miyuki’s fingers glided through her silky strands. Through the night, he would catch himself with his nose right into her strands enveloped by her scent of strawberries, sweetness, and her shampoo. 

“You bulked up,” he heard her say as he was given a shallow thrust. His jaw clenched in concentration. Her slender fingers went from his hair to his broad back. “…more muscle,” she hummed. 

“You like,” he smirks. “Want to name some other things you like about my body,” he thrust again but with more force causing her to let out a squeal. Her hand instantly covering her mouth. He grabbed her hand and pinned it above her. “You know what? How ‘bout you scream it instead~”

"I have practice early in the morning," Miyuki said after minutes of silence. They finished five minutes ago and the room was filled with the quicky intakes of breaths. Miyuki and  Rin laid on their backs trying to catch thier breath. Miyuki heard her stop from her heavy breathing after he told her that. Honestly it was not about baseball practice.

Rin seemed to take the hint. 

No sleeping over. 

"Ok," she said before getting up. She looked over at the table where is alarm clock was. 

7:26 pm. 

"Is your number still the same?" Miyuki asked her as he watched her get dressed. 

"Yep," she said. 

"Then you'll be hearing from me soon," he said with a grin and wink.

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

_ **If you knew how many times I think about you** _

_**I would be thoroughly embarrassed**." _

* * *

 

_ I like you," Sanada said to her. _

_ They became friends after their encounter in the sports shop. Though, Sanada knows that it was partly because of his manipulation of tricking her into giving her number to him. He told her friends to need each other number and that is how they kept contact with each other over the weeks. He came to a few of her practice games if he had the times. It was pretty shocking to see that she is a pitcher now. The only relief when Eijun was losing control over the situation or if Furuya is too...ambitious. Sanda could understand that the kid was wanting to show is worth and to lead the team but sometimes the quiet kid forgot that this was a team sport.  _

_ "I like you, too" Rin shrugs.  _

_ "No, I mean...I want us to to be a couple," Sanda smiles at her. Inwardly, he was a nervous wreck. He could see Rin go into her thoughts thinking about her reply.  _

_ "Okay," she said. "...I'll give it a try," she adds. Rin didn't know how to describe the feeling when she sees the beaming smile of  Sanada when she gave him her reply. He instantly engulfed her in a hug. He was taller than the usual people who hugged her in the past (Jun, Eijun...Miyuki) so her head rested against his chest.  _

_ Rin decided that this emotion was a mixture of guilt...and happiness.  _

 

Rin didn't know why she thought about her former relationship with Sanada. All confessions were the same but then again Miyuki's and Sanada's was the only one that brought an emotion besides indifference from her. Miyuki's was, of course, anger and embarrassment since Miyuki confessed to her in the most unconventional and perverted way. Sanada's was random yet sweet. But all she could think after his confession as she thought about her answer was that stupid catcher. And she felt guilty about that. 

So she accepted his confession. 

But that never brought her former feelings away. Just dimmed them a bit.

* * *

 

"So what are studying, Rin-chan?" Oikawa asked her. He was the only one in the shop which did not bother him at all. He decided to sit at the bar so he could watch her make his drink. He was a bit of a good mood since the marks on her neck was fading but that didn't stop him from thinking who this guy was to do this to his new favorite person. His interest in her increasing since she denied him her phone number days ago. 

"Sports Journalism," she said. Rin couldn't help but chuckle when his eyes widen. 

"I guess that makes sense? It's either that or sports therapy or management?" he asked her. She nods. "Well, I'm a sports therapy major which comes in handy with taking care of my own body and my team."

"So do you want to play volleyball professionally?" she asked him. Rin never had much interest in volleyball unless it was beach volleyball and she can only tolerate that for so long. There something about baseball that drawn her to it. Partly doing with Jun but also because her gender (she believes) was not a weakness on the field. Just because she was shorter than all of the players that didn't stop her from being one of the fastest and also having flexible joints and high jumping power. 

But that is all over now. 

Oikawa could see her mood dimmed. 

"Aw, Rin-chan, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories from your old sports days," he pouts. "How 'bout I treat you to ice cream after your shift?" 

"Do you even play or are you benched because I see you here too often," she changed the subject with ease. 

"Maybe because I like seeing you," he said. "Don't you like seeing me?" 

"You're amusing," was her only answer to that. 

* * *

 

Miyuki texted her six days after that night. She didn't recognize the number since she erased his number the day after their break-up. 

**[UKNOWN]: I'm bored :(**

Rin frowned at her screen which her roommates noticed. 

**[Rin]: who is this?**

"Something wrong, Rin-san?" Haruichi asked her. All four of them was seated around the coffee table in the living room doing their homework. Or they were trying but Furuya was zoned out from too much information dumped into his brain and Eijun was wailing about not being able to play because of Sanada and his grades. 

"I think someone has the wrong number," she replied as she got back to her math homework which she despises with a passion. 

Her phone vibrated four minutes later. 

**[UNKNOWN]: Aww you hurt my feelings Rin! how bout we play a guessing game? the first hint:has my marks faded yet? I've been wondering about that lately.**

Her eyes widened. That hint was all she needed. Rin was too busy saving him into her contacts that she didn't bother trying to hide the blush that formed onto her cheeks. Eijun and Haruichi frowning at this cute reaction from their roommate. 

**[Rin]: Sorry I'm not sorry that I deleted you from my contacts. Didn't think I needed a reason to contact you. So why did you text me besides your impending boredom?**

**[Miyuki]: well I can see that you are still not fun to text.**

**[Rin]: am I not entertaining you? should I add Eijun so we can make this more fun for you?**

**[Miyuki]: no! I already having him text me all caps over baseball practice and catching for him.**

**[Miyuki]: Are you busy right now?**

Rin knew where this was going. She decided not to answer right away. She looked up from her screen to see that she has all the attention from the three boys.

"Yes?" she asked them. 

"Who are you texting?" Eijun being the only blunt and nosy one had to ask. 

"...a classmate," she lied. 

"His name?" Haruichi could see through her. Rin usually doesn't hide things unless she knows it would cause an unwanted reaction from her friends. 

"Why would you think it is a guy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She looks at her dreaded homework. She only did half of it. Looking back at her phone to check the time--6:12--she decided that she needs a break. "I'm going out."

"Where? I want to go," Eijun hops up. 

"Alone. I'm meeting a friend so I should be back in about two hours," she said. 

"Why won't you tell us the name of this friend so something happens we can at leat know who you're with," Haruichi said. 

Rin knew she can not say Miyuki without causing a scene. 

She is not going to hide whatever is going one with him.

But she'll wait to admit it. 

"Mi-chan," she said as she grabs her wallet and phone. And before they could ask who this 'Mi-chan' is she left and hurried off. 

**[Rin ♥]: no**

Miyuki didn't realize he was holding his breath in anticipation until she replied. He laughed at the text that she sent. She always straight to the point with no fluff.  

Now to get rid of them, he thinks as he stares at his friends, Kuramouchi, and Nori. 

"Well, this was fun but I must go," he feints disappointment. They were out at McDonalds and of course his roommate was causing all kinds of attention. "I have a hot date," he adds which makes Kuramochi to growl. He has yet to get a girlfriend. 

"You don't date," said Nori. Miyuki smirks. Nori knows him so well. 

"Well, I have hot company," he shrugs as he made his way out the booth. He looks over at Kuramouchi. "So don't come over for the next few hours," and with that, he left. 

**[Miyuki]: How bout coming over to entertain me? I can entertain your boredom as well ;)**

**[Rin♥]: when you put it that way...**

**[Rin♥]:...no**

Miyuki stopped in his tracks. He didn't now if she was joking or not so he decided to go with the latter. 

**[Miyuki]: aw, don't be that way, Rin-chan. I said i can entertain you. Where are you?**

**[Rin♥]: coming over now**

**[Rin♥]: just left my house**

**[Miyuki]: eager aren't we? Where do you live anyways? I'm not home so you might have to wait.**

**[Rin♥]: a 20 minute walk**

**[Miyuki]: oh. I'm not far. I'll be home in about ten minutes.**

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

 

 _ **I wanted to**_  
 _ **write my**_  
 _ **words all**_  
 _ **over her body**_  
 _ **with my lips;**_  
 _ **all the curves**_  
 _ **all that soft**_  
 _ **canvas of beauty**_  
 _ **everyday**_  
 _ **over and over again.**_  
                               

\-- _ **Matt Baker**_

* * *

 

_ "Hey, Shimizu-chan, do you have any cute friends you can introduce to me?" Kuramouchi asked Rin over dinner in the mess hall. It's been weeks for the shortstop to get the courage to ask her that. Rin furrowed her eyebrows at that question. Her steel blue eyes glanced over at Eijun and Haruichi.  _

_ "...well I don't think they swing that way," she said after much thought causing Kuramouchi to choke on his rice; him thinking that she has homosexual girl friends. "Haruichi is pretty kawaii and also Eijun is-- _

_ "--you baka, I meant your girl friends," he yells at her.  _

_ Miyuki cackled at the misunderstanding. Tears forming in his eyes because of how hard he was laughing.  _

_ "Oh! Sorry about that," she said. "Eijun-kun and Haruichi-kun, are my only friends not counting Isashiki-kun."  _

_ The mess hall became dead silent. Even  Miyuki stopped laughing. He figured that she had a lack of friends but not...no friends at all before coming here. He realized that this was the only thing they had in common besides loving baseball.  _

_ "What do you mean 'no friends'," Eijun practically yelled with a mouth full of rice. "What about your teammates?" _

_ Rin sighed.  _

_ "Just because they're my teammates doesn't mean that they were my friends," she deadpanned. "It's the same with right now-- _

_ \--no it's not you baka," Kuramouchi growled. "We're not those idiots on that team. We are not just your teammates. I'm. Your. Friend." he now clutched her by the front of her shirt so that she can look him in the eyes without avoiding it.  _

_ "You don't have to force the girl to be your friend," Miyuki teased.  _

_ "Shut up, Miyuki Kazuya," yelled Eijun.  _

_ Everyone watched their table waiting for her reply to the loud shortstop.  _

_ "You're a really good guy, Youichi-san," she said to him. His face flustered at her saying his first name.  _

_ "Have respect for your elders!" _

_ "I thought we are friends," she gave him her rare smirk.  _

_...behind them was Jun tearing up at the sight of her bonding with her teammates.  _

_ "Who knew you have a soft spot," Ryosuke taunted. _

* * *

 

"Don't you look adorable," he smirks at her as soon as he opens the door. He was welcomed with the sight of an adorable looking Rin. Her shoulder length hair was in a messy ponytail. He was wearing a Seido sweatshirt with runnings shorts and running sneakers. 

Rin pushes past him to maker self in his apartment. 

"Are we alone," she asked him. 

"Oh yes we are, so you can be as loud as you want." Miyuki's toned arm wrapped around her waist to push her against his body. 

 

"I _hate_ you," Rin said as she hid her flustered sweaty face not wanting him to witness her reactions to what he just did to her. 

Miyuki snickered at her words. Thier current position was a bit embarrassing since oral sex is too intimate and trusting. She remembers the first time he did this to her--their first time together--so it won't hurt as much and all she wanted to do at that moment was die in her bed. 

Miyuki didn't even let Rin have a happy ending. He had her right over the edge and just STOPPED. That caused a string of curses to leave her pretty mouth. Miyuki gave her rough kisses on her inner thighs, leaving red stinging marks, then finishing with light soft kisses. 

"If you hate me all you can do is say no," he teased her. 

"But...I..."

"...tell me, Rin, how close are you?" he asked her. "I'll give you what you want," he said. "But first, you got to give me what I want." 

Rin frowned not knowing what he meant b that. Miyuki leaned over her so that he can reach his lamp on the desk.  Rin saw what he was trying to do so grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

"If you want to come then let me see the cute faces that you make," Miyuki requests. 

"Again, I hate you," she said before letting go of him. 

"Aw, thanks," he said. 

His grin grows when he is blessed with the blushing display of Rin. She was panting with dilated eyes and bruised pink lips from rough kissing. 

"Beautiful," he mutters before sitting up. He peels off his tee shirt gracing Rin with the toned and mature body of Miyuki that has developed over the past year. Miyuki noticed her distraction so his hands made their way to the hem of her sweatshirt. She was so in a daze that she rose her arms so that it would be easier to come off of her. 

"No undershirt, Rin?" Miyuki pounced on her after seeing her in a frilly powder pink bra. He took this moment of her being startled to dive his skilled tongue in her pretty little mouth. His experienced tongue taking control of her. Her hand grasped around his hair not caring that she was pulling too hard. 

His callous hand groping her under the bra. He smirked when he felt the clasp which is in the front. As soon as it opened, he went back to her breast. 

A perfect fit. 

Rin must have thought so since her back arched making her grind into his throbbing member. Miyuki groaned at the feeling of her against him. 

"I'm not holding back, Rin," he groaned. 

And gentle he was not. 

One quick thrust in with his sheer size that made her gasp for air  and clinging onto him like her life depended on it. Miyuki stayed still until she used to the feel of his size. 

"...you can move now," she said after many deep breaths. 

Miyuki rested his chin on her shoulder as he thrusts. He inhaled when her hair brushed against his face. The smell of sugar and strawberries engulfing his sense of smell. Miyuki clenched his fists until his knuckles became white. The sound of Rin's whimpers and deep gasps was egging him on. He said he won't be gentle but he didn't want to ruin her since she has to walk home afterward.

Rin's legs wrap around his waist as he buries himself inside of her. The feeling was unexplainable. His heart beating out of his chest as shivers ran down his spine. 

"Rin," he moaned her name out with clenched teeth. Her arms wrapped around him. 

That night couldn't end with just a quickie if Miyuki as a say in it. On the bed. Against the wall. And even on the floor. 

Over the years, Miyuki's stamina only gotten better.

 

"You need to stop biting me," she said as she stares at herself in the mirror. The throbbing on the side of her neck causing her to grimace. 

"Well, that is what you do to me, Rin-chan," Miyuki smirks at the gorgeous maroon-head female. He was standing right behind her with only a pair of black boxers on that left nothing to the imagination. His bare chest against her back. He encircled his arms around her from behind. He cupped her chin to make her face him. Her lips there to entice him. He leaned down to press his lips against hers. He knew that this was against the 'rules' but he just had to give her a 'goodbye' kiss. He glances over at the clock. 

**8:46 pm.**

"It's late. I'll walk you back," he said. Miyuki threw on a loose hoodie and some basketball shorts and sneakers. 

Rin ignored his request. "You don't have to," she said as she opens the door. As Rin made her way to the living room. Miyuki following after her. 

"I am trying to be a good gentleman, Rin--

\--what are you doing here, Rin?" 

Miyuki thought this could not get any worse. 

And then it did. 

Because Eijun was sitting next to Yoichi. 

"Fuck," was the only thing that Rin could say. 

 

"I'm _not_ talking about it," she said. Eijun was walking with her on their way home. After catching her coming out of Miyuki's room, Rin made a beeline out the door with a shouting Eijun following. 

Damn. 

Now he _knows_.

Knows she's with Miyuki.

Knows that she's sexually active.

Knows that she lied to them most of all. 

Rin was walking so fast that Eijun had to run after her. He finally reached her by grabbing her the wrist. 

"Okay, fine," he said through gritted teeth. This was too familiar with how he caught them the last time during his second year. 

 

" _We're going to get caught, ya know?" she told him even though she was not pushing him away with much effort. Miyuki had her cornered right in front of her door stopping her from entering.  Rin didn't get why he is not letting her go in her room. It's not like she would prevent from going in. They could have privacy and not the anxiety from getting caught by their teammates._

_ "Doesn't that makes this more thrilling," Miyuki whispers in her ear before blowing it. Miyuki understood that this was cutting close to getting caught by either the coach or their teammates. But as he waited by her door and saw her come back just from a shower, he couldn't help it. Her hair damp and slightly wavy. Her skin flushed from the hot bath.  _

_ Damn, Miyuki thought before pushing her against the door.  _

_ Rin tasted like mint, of course. Of course, he was leading and he loves it when she follows his lead. Her hands going to their usual place: one fisted in his hair as the other one rested on his chest. Miyuki worried that she could feel the fast pounding of his heartbeat.  _

_ "What. The. Hell. Is. This."  _

_ Miyuki flinched back startled by the sudden voice. He turned to see Kuramouchi, Haruichi, Furuya, Eijun, and Nori along with the few first years with wide eyes and gaping mouths.  _

_ "What the hell," Eijun looked like he was going to rip his hair out.  _

_ Rin pushed Miyuki away with so much force that he fell backward.  _

_ "I'm not talking about it," she told them before running inside of her room. That didn't stop the second year pitcher from busting into her bedroom.  _

_ Outside of her room was Miyuki wearing an eerie scary smile.  _

_ "As your captain," he folds his arms. "I expect you all to keep this on the low."  _

_ The first years never seeing this side of their captain only nodded their head out of fear before running off.  _

_ "Why are you guys here anyway to visit my-- _

_ \--girlfriend?" Kuramouchi cuts him off. "We wanted to play video games but DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT." He now grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Since when did this start?" _

_ "Um...a few months ago?" he laughs as he rubs the back of his neck. Miyuki could recall his confession on the baseball field that night.  _

_ Inside of her room: _

_ "I'm not talking about this," she said as she laid in her bed. Eijun standing there with the clenched fist. _

_ "What the hell? Why would you go with him?" Eijun could not believe what he just saw. He hoped that it was his dehydration mixed with needing sleep causing hallucinations because THIS DIDN'T MAKE SENSE.  _

_ "I don't know yet," Rin told him. "Can you not keep this secret pleas-- _

_ \--why do I have to? I don't even like him," Eijun grumbles. After a moment, he says, "He treats you nice right?" _

_ Rin hesitated. It's not like he's unaffectionate and treats her like a drag. He still teases her but he is also touchy. Not groping or feeling her up but more like he would wrap an arm around her and press himself to her. Rest his chin on her head teasing Rin about her short height. Pinching her cheek when she snarks back at him.  _

_ "Yeah...he does." _

  
  
  



End file.
